


All I Want for Christmas...

by Partywithbooks



Category: Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partywithbooks/pseuds/Partywithbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a fancy Christmas party that doesn't go as planned for Marianne, Bog, Dawn, and Sunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa, dainesanddaffodils (MissSunFlower94)! I'm definitely not the best writer but i hope you like it! :)

"Dude you're totally cheating!" 

Bog gave a low growl as he focused on the cards in his hands. "I'm not cheating, this is how you play."

Sunny sat Indian-style across from him with his own pair of cards in hand, shaking a finger at the Scotts man.

"No way! You are  _not_ allowed to play back-to-back doubles in Royals." 

"My dad taught me how to play back when i was still your height. I know what i'm doing." Bog told him matter of factly. 

Sunny shot Bog a impressive glare across the coffee table they sat at. "Oh _ha ha_. Fine, lets consult someone else. _Hey Marianne_!" Sunny called to the closed door not far off from where the two sat.

Marianne poked her head out barely 5 seconds later. Even from a distance Bog could easily pick out the intense make up she was wearing; a deep, rich green that set her warm brown eyes aflame, with thick black eye liner that winged at the edge, and dark ruby red lipstick. The rest of her body was hidden behind the door.

 _"Don't go out!!"_ Dawns voice shrieked from inside.  _"You'll spoil the surprise!"_

Marianne bent her head back in to where Dawn must have been standing. "Be calm, i wasn't going to." Marianne focused her attention back to the guys. "What's up Sunny?" 

"Can you or can you not play a back-to-back double in Royals?"

"I'm looking at the rules right now, and they agree with me." Bog told them both, holding up his phone with the info as proof.

"Aha!" Sunny snapped his fingers. "You can't just Google things in the middle of a game of Royals. House rules. You're cheating."

Marianne's brow furrowed as she thought. "Hmmm. I was always taught you couldn't either. But maybe that was just how my mom played."

"Boom! You see!" Sunny said victoriously. Bog threw his hands up in defeat, sending cards fluttering all around the room.

"Are you two done primping? The party's starting in 20 minutes you know. How long does it honestly take someone to put on clothes and fix your hair?"

Dawns head popped up above Mariannes, balancing on tip toe so she could see outside the door as well. Bog noticed the sparkly red eye shadow she wore complemented her blue eyes perfectly, making them as light as the sky. "You are not a girl Boggy-"

"Bog."

"-and therefore do not understand the process one must go through to look presentable." She finished simply, as if that explained why he and Sunny had been forced to wait for nearly 2 hours an counting.

Marianne rolled her eyes in synch with Bog. "I'd be done 2 times over if Dawn would stop being so nitt-picky over me." She complained. 

"You're the one would made a bet with Bog and lost, so now i get to doll you up for Dad's party!" Dawn happily reminded her. 

When Marianne had challenged Bog to completing their gift wrapping the quickest, while still making them look good, they had agreed loser would have to let Dawn dress them up for the holiday party the girls father's company was throwing.

Neither one would go down without a fight. They argued about whos corners were cleaner, which bows were better shaped, who used the least amount of tape, finally appointing Sunny and Dawn as judges to decide the winner. Which led up to Marianne being imprisoned in her little sister's room most of the day, letting her pick out her outfit, fix her hair, do her make up, even which shoes she'd wear. 

"Now come on! I'm almost finished!" Dawn tugged on Marianne's arm, pulling her back inside.

"Like we haven't heard that before." Bog grumbled. "Set up the cards Sunny. A _new_  game though." Sunny shuffled the cards and began dealing.

 

 

Half an hour later, Bog heard the sound of the door swinging open. _Finally!_ he thought as he turned in their direction and then stopped. His feet, which had been propped on top of the table, slipped to the floor with a loud  _thud,_ his mouth gaping at the sight before him.  _  
_

It was Marianne, only...different. Dawn, in the true spirit of Christmas, had picked for her a short-yet-modest Santa dress that hovered right above her knees, sleeves that stopped at the elbows, and  fuzzy white trim outlining the end of the dress and wide U shaped neck and back. A wide black buckled belt around her waist, white leggings, and high black leather boots completed the look. 

Bog didn't realize his jaw had been hanging open until Sunny reached up and closed it for him, laughing lightly at his reaction until Dawn appeared behind Marianne.

She had chosen an outfit similar to Marianne's, but a dark green Elf themed dress, with red outlining the end of her skirt, neck, and wrists. With red & white stripped leggings, boots that curled at the tips and a green fabric hat with a little gold bell at the end. 

Bog returned the favor and shut Sunny's mouth for him. 

Dawn looked positively glowing at their reactions. "I told you they'd like these Marianne!" She clapped her hands with a giggle, her hat jingling as she bounced up and down.

Bog coughed several times to try and cover up the fact he'd been gapping over Marianne.

"Well…uh…*ahem*-You both look…" He tried to think of something complementing. "…Lovely."

Dawn danced over to him and patted his cheek affectionately. "Why thank you Boggy. And you both look very handsome too!" She reached over to straighten Sunny's tie for him.

Bog and Sunny had managed to find Christmas-centered outfits to wear. Both wore green dress pants, Sunny in a white dress shirt and red tie with an ugly christmas sweater pulled over it, and reindeer antlers on his head, red mini bells attached everywhere on it. Griselda had dragged Bog out shopping for a new shirt, claiming all his other ones weren't nearly nice enough for this date (which this was definitely _not!_ ). 4 stores and 7 shirts later she finally declared a dark red button up would do nicely ("make sure to roll up the sleeves!"), and somehow convinced him in to get a matching green vest and tie. 

Marianne stood starring at him for an awkward moment, then made her way over to the rest of the group.

"Wow…I didn't think you actually owned a complete dress attire." 

Bog fiddled with the tie around his neck. "You can thank my mother for it. She was practically skipping to each store we went in, i don't think she's ever had so much fun." Bog checked the time on his watch. "We'd better head out if we want to be relatively on time."

Marianne gave a soft groan as the guys threw on their jackets and made their way to the door. "I know dad wants us there cause its our family company and when important people always come, but its like time slows down. I mean it _drags_ on!"

"Then why are Sunny and I coming to this"? Bog asked her as they piled into Dawns car.

"Cause Roland is bound to be there, and last year Marianne set a mistletoe on fire when he tried to use it on her." Dawn told him while Marianne started up the engine.

Bog cocked his head towards Marianne where he rode shotgun. "How'd you do that?"

"I always keep a box of matches on me." She shrugged her shoulders. "Turns out i actually had a reason to use them."

"So if you see her pull anything small out of her purse that is _not_ lipstick, you have my permission to remove her from the room." Dawn said.

Bog sent Marianne a mischievous grin. "Well lets hope things don't get that bad."  

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Marianne _wait_!" Bog called, rushing after her.

Marianne threw open the doors that led to outside. A cold blast of air greeted her, goose bumps immediately beginning to form on her body. Marianne cursed herself for not remembering to bring her jacket to the party. 

Taking the steps two at a time, Marianne rushed down the outside of the building, snow crunching under her feet as she trudged though the cold, stumbling every few steps as she tried to keep her balance. She heard a second set of footsteps not far behind. Bog had followed her outside.

She tried to put some extra power in her steps, but Bog's long legs easily caught up with her. Catching her shoulder, Bog ignored her attempts to shrug him off and stepped in front of her path so she was forced to stop. 

"I am _not_ going back in there. If i have to look at that pompous blonde Ken doll for one more second, i am going to " _deck the halls_ " with his face!" Marianne growled angrily, fists clenched, arms wrapped around her waist in a feeble attempt to shield herself from the cold. Fresh snow was beginning to fall around the two as they stood in the middle of the parking lot.

Things had been going surprisingly well when they first arrived. Marianne and Dawn managed to slip away from their dad to the buffet table where Bog and Sunny were enjoying themselves. Munching on the numerous delicacies provided Marianne and Bog debated which was better, Marvel or DC, as Dawn and Sunny danced to the music being blared over the speakers. Roland had eventually been spotted, chatting/flirting with the various women there. He had tried to make his way to Marianne once, but then caught sight of the very intense death stare Bog was shooting at him and surprisingly kept his distance throughout the night. 

Later, when Marianne had come out of the restroom she found Roland waiting for her. He started his usual 'i miss you and want you back Darlin' routine like every time before, blocking Marianne's way so she couldn't leave.

"What part of ' _Drop dead and leave me alone_ ' don't you comprehend Roland?" Marianne snarled at him, tossing her cup of punch in his face and shoving her way past. 

"Oh come on Buttercup, don't be like that." Roland snagged Marianne by her arm and pulled her close to him, that perfect white smile still on his face, oblivious to the red drink dripping off him. Fist was just contacting with jaw when Bog walked in. Rushing over, Bog wrapped his long arms around Mariannes torso and pulled her off of a stunned Roland, carrying a still kicking and and swinging Marianne out of the hall before it escalated any further.

Which led to them standing outside in the cold together. Marianne shivered as the wind started to pick up, snow flakes catching on to strands of her hair. Shrugging off his coat, Bog draped it across her shoulders, enveloping her in the fabric. Marianne sighed in gratitude, gripping the sides to keep it from falling off her. Marianne felt the faint scent of pine and spiced cologne on the material soothed her frazzled nerves, oddly enough.

Bog stared down at her silently, several emotions playing across his face, concern above all others. Then he brought Marianne in to a warm embrace, shielding her from the chilling wind, resting his chin atop her head as he rubbed a hand up and down her arm to try and warm it. 

"I'm sorry. I wish i'd gotten there sooner." She heard his deep voice rumble in to her ear. Marianne gradually began to relax under his touch, pressing further into his arms as he continued to hold her.

"Not your fault." She mumbled, more then happy lay blame on 'he-who-shall-not-even-be-thought-of'. 

Dawn and Sunny came rushing out soon after. Marianne and Bog separated quickly, cheeks pink from more then just the cold now.

"Marianne we've been looking everywhere! Is everything ok? What happened?" Dawn asked her, her blue eyes wide with worry. Marianne just nodded her head, not wanting to explain further. She'd explain later, when she felt less inclined to punch something.

"Lets get out of here." Marianne said, heading to the car. "Dad won't miss us if we leave now."

Everyone agreed, deciding to crash at Bog's place (how that happened he still wasn't sure). They pulled up to his home, various colors of lights decorating the house and trees, with candy canes lining the pathway to the door. Leftover chili and cornbread was reheated for dinner while they sorted through the endless supply of holiday movies to watch. 

Bog had just taken a rather big spoonful of dinner when he looked up and nearly choked as Marianne emerge from the bathroom. Apparently she had found the box of old sweaters he'd planned on donating and grabbed the largest one she could find to slip into. 

Marianne made her bowl and joined Bog on the couch, completely oblivious to his stare. "So what are we watching?" 

Bog blinked several times to clear his head. "I-um…not sure."

_Silence..._

"Uh Marianne…where'd you get that?"

Marianne looked down at the gray oversized sweater she wore. "Oh yeah, i found the box just sitting out there, and i needed something else to wear instead of my dress." She tried to look sheepish but couldn't quite pull it off. "Well if nothings been decided i vote for Elf." 

Dawn and Sunny laid on the floor looking the collection of movies Bog owned. "Oh but theres _Home Alone_ , the 1st _and_ 2nd!" Dawn told her excitedly, grabbing them both from the shelf to look over. Sunny nodded his head in agreement. "I'd go for the 2nd, i love everything Tim Curry is in." 

The 2nd was followed by  _Elf_ , _Its A Wonderful life_ , and _A Christmas Kiss_ , the last to Bog and Marianne's large protest. 

"Christmas chick flicks are the worst! Why on earth would you choose _this_?" Marianne groaned to her sister as Dawn started the movie. The one and only reason Marianne had seen _A Christmas Kiss_  was she'd been sick last year and too tired to convince Dawn to change the channel to something else.

"Its kind of cheesy, but its also really cute." Dawn insisted, wrapping the blanket tighter around her and Sunny as they watched. 

 _The elevator gave a sudden jerk, lights flickering rapidly while the tiny room shook. The girl stumbled into the strange man's arms, each looking at the other for a startled moment before sharing_ (what Marianne assumed was supposed to be) _a romantic kiss._

"I'm gonna need some hard-core action movies to erase this from my mind." Marianne whispered to Bog. "Why do you even own this?" 

" _I_ don't, my mother does." Bog clarified. 

 

By the time the movie ended it was well past 1 o'clock. Sunny and Dawn had fallen asleep, even Marianne felt her eyes growing heavy. After ushering the groggy two in to the car, Marianne went back inside to grab her dress before heading out. 

"Hope you don't mind but i'm keeping this." Marianne half-joked with Bog as they stood by the open door, hugging the sweater material closer to her, a cold draft sweeping its way through. "It is ridiculously comfortable." 

"Be my guest, I have no need for it." Honestly it looked better on her anyways. Before, seeing how striking she looked all dressed up for the party, Bog couldn't help but feel she was totally out of his league. Like an untouchable princess.

But now as she stood in his baggy gray sweater, her unkept hair in every direction from running her fingers through it, she looked like…Marianne again. His tough girl Marianne.

Well--not  _his._  

"Thanks again for…earlier." Marianne indicated to the save at the christmas party. She hadn't even thought about what had happened since Bog had taken her away, making every effort to help her forget that disaster. 

A side of Bog's cheek tugged up, that adorable half-smile of his played across his face. "Any time _tough girl_."

They stood quietly in the doorway, knowing they should both get going, but neither quite ready to leave yet. 

" _Just kiss already!_ "

They both jumped, each shooting daggers towards the car where a very awake Dawn and Sunny sat starring out the window, Dawn's phone in hand, waiting to take a picture.

Bog swung the door shut without closing it so they were now out of the cars line of sight. Rolling her eyes, her face slightly warm, Marianne stood contemplating something for several moments. Before she could second guess herself, Marianne rose on to her toes, neck straining to reach all the way up, and pressed a gentle kiss to Bog's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Bog." She whispered, the soft whips on her breath tickling his ear. Bog stood frozen, surprise was written on his face, but not the least bit of displeasure. Bog had to blink repeatedly before he felt the heat finally begin to subside from his face. 

"M-Merry Christmas to you as well…Marianne." She tried not to react over the way her name rolled off his tongue, his accent having grown thick, or the unsure-yet-intense stare he was unknowingly sending her, but Marianne felt her heart pace quicken anyway, the traitorous thing.

The image of Bog leaning forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him, fervently pressing his lips to hers snuck its way in to her thoughts unbidden. The thrill and startling need for it was so sudden Marianne had to stifle a gasp. Before she could allow her face to heat up over the daydream she had just entertained, Marianne gave Bog a punch to the shoulder, knocking him out of his own thoughts. 

"Relax, will ya? That was just a one time thing." Even as she said the words though, Marianne wasn't sure who exactly she was trying to convince, Bog or herself...

It took Bog a moment, but then his dazed look returned to the regular scowl he wore, though Marianne could have sworn she saw disappointment flicker in his startling blue eyes.

"Of course…" Bog straightened, and after a moment gave her a punch to the arm as well. He watched as she walked towards the vehicle and called out "I'll see you in the morning." 

Marianne gave a final wave before climbing in to the car and pulled out of the drive way. The three rode in blessed silence while Marianne drove through the icy white roads, thankful it finally decided to stop snowing. As they sat waiting at a red light Marianne couldn't help but think of the small kiss she'd given before they left. Marianne still wasn't sure what had made her do it, but she had felt a hug just wasn't enough to show how grateful she was towards him.

The daydream crept its way back into her thoughts. The image of Bog holding her in his arms never made it to words, but the picture of it lingered there before Marianne stuffed it away firmly. No _way_ was she gonna let that grow into something more then what it was, just a friendly jester of thanks. It was only a one time thing, and it didn't warrant thinking of anymore.

Marianne sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly to clear her head, releasing the little phantasy along with it, her tense shoulders beginning to relax.

"Soooo.…did you guys kiss?" 

Marianne smacked her head on the steering wheel. This was gonna be a long drive home.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am SOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to finish it! Thank you for being so patient with me! 
> 
> Merry Christmas dainesanddaffodils and Happy New Year! :))


End file.
